falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Rudd
'Amber Augusta Rudd '''is a UKIP politician, who has been Party Leader since 574, when she replaced the outgoing Angela Merkel. She has represented the area of Hastings in her native Darpartyro since 565. She has served in a number of cabinet's since her election and has held varying roles from Justice Secretary to Home Secretary and was most recently Haals Secretary under the UKIP-SP grand coalition. Background Rudd was born on 29 October 526 in Corrintrin as the third child of stockbroker Anthony Rudd and magistrate Ethne Fitzgerald. She has two older siblings Amanda and Roland, and one younger sister, Melissa. She was educated at Cheltenham Ladies' College, an independent school just outside Corrintrin and from 542 to 544 at Empress College, an independent day school for girls in the Capital. She later attended Imperial College at Corrintrin University where she studied History and Economics. After graduating from university, Rudd joined J.P. Morgan & Co., an investment bank in the City, where she served as a junior associate for 5 years. When her father passed away in 553 Rudd used her inheritance to directly invest in her own business and became managing director of her own investment company, Lawnstone. During this time she became a well known donor and supporter of the Imperial Party, hosting a number of corporate fundraisers for the party and expressed positive views of UKIP, although she was highly critical of the then leader, Stephen Colbert. She vacated her position as managing director in 564 as to prepare herself to run for Parliament however she still remains the majority shareholder in the firm. Political Career Short after vacating her position at Lawstone Rudd was selected as a UKIP candidate for the 565 election at which she was elected. Noted as a potential rising star within the party she was elected to serve as a UKIP Spokesperson on Home issues shortly after the election. Rudd ran a Parliamentary committee on State Devolution, which has campaigned for a more balanced and equal treatment of States when it comes to devolution. She has championed the cause of sex equality as chairperson of the All-party parliamentary group for Sex Equality, which published a report on women in work. She has called for a higher proportion of women in Cabinet and notes that most cabinet positions in recent years are still given to "''boring, middle aged, white men". In November 566, she was made Parliamentary Private Secretary to Angela Merkel and was regarded as the personal pupil of the Leader. Over the next few years she served as both a government and party whip, as well as taking on many spokesperson roles when required. Throughout this time she proved herself a dedicated but adaptable individual who was a deep level of knowledge on Governmental policy. When Mrs Merkel announced her imminent retirement in late 564 Rudd was considered the favourite in the contest to succeed her due to her close relationship with Merkel. Despite this she faced tough opposition in the form of Donald Tusk, Foreign Secretary and party heavyweight who's ideological position was much closer to Mrs Merkel's. Despite this she was able to win a convincing victory of just under 14,000 votes over Tusk in the ensuing contest, this was despite her winning far fewer MPs support than Mr Tusk and only 1 more than Mr Juncker. 575 Federal Election Rudd took over the party at a tenuous time, the grand coalition with the rival Socialist Party in 571 had greatly damaged the Party's standing with its traditional Conservative base. Furthermore the Party's 22 year long time in Government had made many weary and distrusting of the Party's ability to tackle the issues the nation faced. During the campaign she sought to strike out and bring an optimistic feel to the campaign, far from the negative stance taken by others within the Party she instead hit out with a strong message of responsible financial policies, the strong record of UKIP in Government and the ability of the party to continue to serve as the largest party. Rudd also went against the stance of previous leader Angela Merkel and opted to take part in the national debate where she is regarded as giving a strong and passionate pitch. She also was much more open to doing interview and press than Mrs Merkel although her competence was questioned when she got flustered under sustained pressure from Nonamber News interviewer Jo Coburn about her Party's social policies. Overall UKIP did better than expected in the election and confounded most pundits and commentators who expected the Socialist Party to surge above the Party to usurp the mantle as largest party. With just a 2.6% swing against the party the result closely mirrored the result achieved by Angela Merkel in 565 and Rudd is regarded as a big factor in this. Following the formation of the Socialist-PRM-NP coalition Rudd announced that she would lead UKIP into forming the official opposition, she declined the notion of forming an "anti-socialist coalition" as proposed by the FCRP and instead vowed to offer a "responsible and pragmatic alternative to the Socialist Coalition". She also ruled out similar working arrangements with the Moderate Paty at this time.